


Will you marry me?

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chce to zrobić, Louis niekoniecznie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you marry me?

_Próba pierwsza_  
Weszli do eleganckiej restauracji, kierując się do mężczyzny ubranego w garnitur, stojącego przy kontuarze z ciemnego drewna. Louis czuł jak duża dłoń loczka spoczywa na jego plecach, popychając lekko do przodu.  
\- Rezerwacja na nazwisko Styles – odezwał się Harry, kiedy zatrzymali się przy mężczyźnie.  
\- Proszę za mną – oznajmił po sprawdzeniu listy i poprowadził ich do jednego ze stolików. Był on odsunięty od pozostałych, oddzielony kilkoma fikusami, co dawało im więcej prywatności. Harry odsunął krzesło dla Louisa, i kiedy zajął swoje miejsce podszedł do nich kelner z menu.  
Szatyn rozglądał się dookoła. Był tutaj pierwszy raz. Ściany koloru wina z piaskowymi paskami, przebiegającymi od góry do doły co metr. Biały sufit i proste, eleganckie lampy. Duże okna, które za dnia na pewno wpuszczały wiele światła. Gdzieniegdzie stały doniczki z fikusami, tworząc coś jakby lożę i dając odrobinę prywatności. Podobało mu się tutaj. Restauracja należała do dość drogich, więc zastanawiał się skąd jego chłopaka było na nią stać.  
\- Lou? – wybudził się z zamyślenia słysząc głos zielonookiego i spojrzał na niego z pytającym spojrzeniem – Co zamawiasz?  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, że obok ich stolika stoi kelner, chcąc przyjąć zamówienie.  
Zerknął do swojego menu i zamówił pierwszą potrawę na którą natrafił wzrokiem. Oddali swoje karty kelnerowi, który odszedł.  
\- I co myślisz? – Harry sięgnął po dłoń chłopaka, która leżała na stoliku i ujął w swoją.  
\- Przyjemnie tutaj – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Ale skąd cię na to stać? – przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować – przejechał kciukiem po knykciach szatyna.  
Zmienili temat i już po chwili zagłębili się w rozmowie.  
Harry i Louis byli parą od 4 lat. Poznali się na studiach, nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Spotkali się na imprezie wspólnego znajomego. Oboje byli wtedy w związkach. I chociaż zaczęło się od przyjaźni to już od początku pomiędzy nimi coś iskrzyło. Przełom nastąpił, kiedy wybrali się z przyjaciółmi na kemping i wylądowali we wspólnym namiocie, ponieważ ich drugie połówki nie mogły się wybrać z nimi. Alkohol i trawka zrobiły swoje, sprawiając, że ich ostatnia noc należała do bardzo namiętnych. To właśnie wtedy dostrzegli, że już od dawna nie są dla siebie tylko przyjaciółmi, a czymś więcej.  
*****  
Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, popijając resztki wina, które zostało im w kieliszkach i wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Lubili takie chwile, kiedy nic nie musieli mówić, a i tak czuli się bardzo wygodnie w swoim towarzystwie.  
Harry opróżnił całkowicie swój kieliszek, odstawiając go z powrotem na stół. Louis widział jak chłopak odsuwa swoje krzesło i wstaje, podchodząc do niego. Jego dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni marynarki. W tym momencie szatyn poczuł jak jego żołądek się skręca. O nie! Nie może do tego dopuścić. Nie może! Nie chce, aby to się stało.  
Z przerażeniem obserwował loczka, który już stał przy nim i przymierzał się, aby klęknąć. Spanikowany zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Niby to przypadkiem trącił kieliszek z winem, które rozlało się po jego spodniach.  
\- O mój boże! – odsunął się szybko, od stolika, starając się jak najlepiej grać – Niezdara ze mnie – widział jak jego chłopak z szokiem przygląda się mu – Hazz, chodźmy już może do domu.  
Styles przez moment tępo wpatrywał się w przewrócony kieliszek, dopóki nie dotarł do niego sens słów szatyna.  
\- Jasne Lou – mruknął, po czym skinął na kelnera, aby przyniósł im rachunek.  
\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – spytał niewinnie, widząc zasmuconą i lekko zirytowaną twarz zielonookiego – Jesteś na mnie zły?  
\- Nie skarbie – posłał mu ciepły uśmiech – Oczywiście, że nie.  
*****  
_Próba druga_  
Czuli jak ciepły piasek dostawał się pomiędzy ich palce u stóp. Lekka bryza targała im włosy i wywoływała na ciałach gęsią skórkę. Przyjemny szum morza, sprawiał, że czuli się rozluźnieni.  
Spacerowali po plaży, trzymając się za rękę i obserwowali jak słońce powoli znika za horyzontem. Morze odbijało jego promienie, a niebo przybrało pomarańczowo-różowego koloru.  
Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień, który mieli spędzić na Kanarach, gdzie wyjechali na wakacje. To był naprawdę świetny tydzień. Tylko ich dwójka. Spanie do późna, wycieczki, nurkowanie, kąpiele w morzu i namiętne noce. Ciężko im było się z tym pożegnać i wrócić do deszczowego Londynu, i codziennych obowiązków.  
Louis puścił dłoń loczka i zbliżył się do brzegu, pozwalając aby ciepła woda obmywała jego stopy. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. W tym momencie czuł się tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Po chwili poczuł jak silne ramiona jego chłopaka obejmują go w pasie i ciepłe ciało pojawiło się za nim.  
\- Chciałbym tutaj zostać dłużej – złożył pocałunek na karku szatyna.  
\- Tak, ja też – westchnął – Ale jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócimy.  
\- Jestem tego pewny, i tak sobie pomyślałem – Louis poczuł jak Harry odsuwa się od niego, odwrócił się w stronę Stylesa chcąc sprawdzić co robi i jego oczy się powiększyły, a ciało ogarnęła panika. Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i próbował klęknąć na piasku nie tracąc równowagi – że może mogliby….  
Louis, z paniką w oczach, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła szukając jakiegoś ratunku.  
\- Patrz Harry – krzyknął, obiegając kawałek od Louisa i zatrzymując się, by kucnąć. Harry z szokiem przyglądał się poczynaniom szatyna, który w końcu się wyprostował i z szerokim uśmiechem, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku loczka, na której znajdowało się coś małego – Muszelka!  
\- Um…p-piękna Lou, ale ja ch… - nie dokończył, ponieważ Louis ochlapał go słoną wodą i z piskiem zaczął uciekać wzdłuż plaży. Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zauważył, że Harry biegnie za nim.  
*****  
_Próba trzecia_  
\- Harry! – jęknął szatyn, podskakując z niecierpliwością na fotelu samochodowym. Jego oczy były zawiązane jedną z bandam loczka. Dzisiaj była ich rocznica i Styles miał jakąś niespodziankę dla Louisa.  
\- Jeszcze chwila Lou – poklepał udo ukochanego – Już prawie jesteśmy.  
Po około 5 minutach faktycznie samochód się zatrzymał. Harry wysiadł z pojazdu i szybko przebiegł na drugą stronę, aby pomóc mniejszemu chłopakowi.  
Louis poczuł jak jego twarz owiewa delikatny wiatr, a w oddali słyszał szum wody.  
\- Gotowy? – usłyszał cichy szept przy swoim uchu, na co pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.  
Chustka opadła, a jego oczom ukazała się dobrze mu znana polana. Przed sobą widział jezioro, a dookoła niego i polany był las. To właśnie tutaj rozpoczął się związek jego i Stylesa. Niedaleko nich leżał rozłożony koc, a na nim kosz piknikowy. Harry poprowadził go do niego i już po chwili siedzieli na nim zajadając się smakołykami, które przygotował dla nich loczek.  
\- Tu jest cudownie – Louis westchnął, opierając głowę na ramieniu loczka.  
\- Czyli niespodzianka się udała? – kątem oka zerknął na szatyna.  
\- Bardzo, dziękuję – cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- A co byś powiedział, gdybyśmy zostali tutaj na noc?  
\- Serio? – odsunął się, podekscytowanym wzrokiem spoglądając na Stylesa. Bardzo podobał mu się ten pomysł.  
\- W samochodzie mam namiot i śpiwory – odpowiedział.  
\- Kocham cię – pisnął, rzucając się na szyję loczka i całując w usta. Odsunął się od chłopaka i pobiegł do auta wyciągając potrzebne im rzeczy.  
*****  
Leżeli w namiocie, przykryci jedynie cienkim śpiworem. Ich ciała były pokryte potem, a oddech mieli ciężki. Musieli przyznać, że to było świetne odwzorowanie nocy z przed 4 lat.  
\- Kocham cię – Harry przerwał ciszę.  
Louis uniósł głowę z nad ramienia Stylesa, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Ja ciebie też – cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Louis – zaczął ostrożnie i szatyn widział jak jego dłoń ucieka gdzieś w bok – Jest coś, o co chciałbym cię za….  
Nie! Nie! Nie!  
Jak zawsze w takich momentach zaczęła ogarniać go panika. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Harry to zrobił.  
Gwałtownie podniósł się i wyskoczył z namiotu, przypadkiem wyrywając jeden ze sznurków i sprawiając, że namiot się zawalił z Harrym w środku.  
Stał nagi i spanikowany, obserwując jak jego chłopak powoli wydostaje się ze środka.  
\- Louis, co do cholery? – spytał, kiedy stał już naprzeciwko mniejszego.  
\- Coś po mnie chodziło – skłamał – Tam są robale Harry. Nie będę tam spał.  
\- Robale? – zmarszczył brwi – Od kiedy boisz się robaków?  
\- Od teraz – pisnął – Nie będę tam spał. Proszę wróćmy do domu – zbliżył się do ukochanego.  
\- Teraz? – jęknął. Było późno i chciał iść spać.  
\- Proszę – spojrzał na niego, dużymi błękitnymi tęczówkami.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął.  
*****  
Takich prób było coraz więcej i za każdym razem Louis przeszkadzał Harry’emu. Raz Harry chciał się oświadczyć podczas wizyty w domu rodzinnym Tomlinsona. Szatyn próbując tego uniknąć, niby przypadkiem, zbił ulubiony wazon swojej mamy, który stał na stoliku obok niego. Z kolei innym razem, Styles chciał to zrobić podczas spaceru po parku. Zatrzymali się nad brzegiem stawu i Louis, aby uniknąć tego co loczek szykował, udał, że stracił równowagę i wpadł do wody. I było jeszcze wiele podobnych sytuacji.  
Louis widział jak Harry jest coraz bardziej przygaszony i zniechęconym. Czuł jak jego serce zaciska się na ten widok, mimo to nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby Harry się oświadczył.  
Dobrze pamiętał, kiedy znalazł pierścionek. Chciał ubrać jedną z koszulek Stylesa i wyciągając ją, zrzucił kilka innych ubrań, z pomiędzy których wypadło pudełko. Od razu ogarnęła go panika, a jedyną myślą w jego głowie było: _Harry nie może mi tego zrobić!_  
To nie tak, że nie kochał Harry’ego. Kochał go najbardziej na świecie. Nie potrafiłby żyć bez loczka, nie poradziłby sobie. Mimo to nie chciał ślubu. Po prostu nie chciał!  
*****  
_Próba dziewiąta_  
Śnieg sypał, sprawiając, że wszystko dookoła było białe. Mróz barwił policzki i nosy na czerwono, a na oknach tworzył różnorakie wzory. Domy były pięknie przystrojone, kolorowymi światełkami, a na niektórych podwórkach można było spotkać bałwana.  
W świąteczny wieczór ulice były opustoszałe. Każdy wolał spędzić te chwile w ciepłym domu wśród rodziny. Podobnie było u Harry’ego i Louisa. W tym roku postanowili zaprosić swoje rodziny do siebie, aby wszyscy razem mogli świętować.  
Siedzieli w salonie, rozłożeni na fotelach i kanapie, podczas gdy młodsi zajmowali podłogę. W rogu stała duża, pięknie przystrojona choinka, a w kominku trzaskał ogień, ogrzewając pomieszczeni.  
Louis siedział na fotelu, przy choince. Pochłonięty rozmową z Gemmą, nie zauważył, kiedy jego chłopak wyszedł z salonu. Wrócił po chwili od razu podchodząc do szatyna i padając przed nim na kolana. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, a wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na nich. Szatyn od razu zesztywnia. Jego serce zaczęło walić, ciało ogarniała panika, a posiłek – zjedzony wcześniej – podszedł mu do gardła.  
Nie! To nie mogło się dziać! Jak mógł stracić czujność?  
I już było za późno, ponieważ Harry klęczał przed nim i trzymał w dłoni otwarte pudełko, w środku którego znajdował się pierścień. Piękny pierścień z białego złota i niewielkim szmaragdem.  
\- Louis – zaczął wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki szatyna – Nie masz pojęcia od jak dawna chciałem to zrobić – _Oj, uwierz mi, że mam_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl – Tyle razy próbowałem i zawsze szło coś nie tak. Jednak oto jestem. W końcu udało mi się tutaj znaleźć, przed tobą, klęcząc i wyznając moją miłość. Tak bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że jesteś tym jedynym, to z tobą chcę spędzić resztę życia. Louis, wyjdziesz za mnie?  
W końcu padły słowa, których Tomlinson bał się najbardziej.  
Siedział tam, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, i chociaż nic nie mówili, wywierali na nim presję. Wiedział, że teraz każdy w myślach oczekuje, że się zgodzi. Jednak on nie chciał tego robić. Przez to wszystko czuł się coraz bardziej chory. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy i naprawdę niewiele im brakowało do wydostania się.  
\- Przepraszam – poderwał się z fotela i wybiegł z salonu, zamykając się w łazience. W ostatnim momencie dopadł toalety, by zwrócić świąteczny obiad. Czuł jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy i sam nie wiedział, czy to z powodu wymiotów, czy z powodu tego, że zapewne zranił swojego chłopaka.  
Poczuł jak ciepła dłoń głaszcze jego plecy, podczas gdy druga odgarnia włosy z twarzy. Wiedział, że to Harry, wszędzie poznałby ten dotyk.  
W końcu poczuł się lepiej. Spuścił wodę i na drżących nogach podszedł do umywali, aby umyć zęby. Harry przez cały ten czas, siedział na wannie i uważnie obserwował szatyna.  
Louis czuł spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek na sobie, jednak nie miał odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Po wypłukaniu ust, oparł dłonie na umywalce, zwieszając głowę, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Styles od razu znalazł się przy nim, obejmując swoimi silnymi ramionami i przyciągając do siebie. Louis wtulił się mocniej w ukochanego.  
\- T-tak mi przy-przykro Ha-Harry – wyszlochał, mocząc łzami koszulę loczka.  
\- Ciii…w porządku Lou, nic się nie dzieje – pocałował chłopaka w głowę, próbując go uspokoić.  
Zsunął się po ścianie, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa, który siedział pomiędzy jego nogami. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Tomlinsonowi było wstyd, a Harry wolał poczekać, aż jego chłopak się uspokoi.  
Po kilku minutach Louis w końcu się uspokoił. Płacz ustał i było słychać ciche pociąganie nosem, i czknięcia.  
\- Przepraszam Harry – wymamrotał w jego pierś – Tak bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mogę za ciebie wyjść.  
\- Co? – Tomlinson poczuł jak ciało zielonookiego się spina. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi – Jak to? Nie kochasz mnie?  
\- Co?! – odsunął się od niego, a jego oczy przypominały spodki. Widział zbolałą twarz ukochanego i nigdy więcej nie chciał jej oglądać. Harry powinien się uśmiechać, a nie smucić – Nie, kocham cię. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie – objął dłońmi twarz loczka – Nie chce nikogo innego.  
\- Więc czemu? – zranione spojrzenie utkwiło w szatynie.  
\- Ponieważ nie chce ślubu – westchnął, spuszczając dłonie po bokach i uciekając wzrokiem na podłogę – To mnie po prostu przeraża.  
\- Nie rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wiem jak bardzo ważny m jest dla ciebie, aby ślub i wesele było idealne. Tyle razy o tym mówiłeś. Kogo chcesz zaprosić, jak sobie to wyobrażasz. Wiem, że chcesz, aby to wszystko było huczne, ale…mnie to przeraża. Nie chcę tego wszystkiego. Nie chcę 180 gości, nie chcę wielkiego, pięknie przystrojonego kościoła, nie chcę wielkiej sali weselnej, nie chcę orkiestry, ani wspaniałej zabawy. Nie chcę! Po prostu wiem, że czułbym się wtedy niekomfortowo. Wszyscy zwracaliby na mnie uwagę, byłbym w centrum tego wszystkiego. Nie chcę, aby tak było. To nie dla mnie. W ten dzień powinienem być szczęśliwy, cieszyć się, że od tego dnia będziesz mój już na zawsze, a ja twój. Zamiast tego tylko bym się stresował, że wszyscy zwracają na mnie uwagę i czy na pewno wszystko dobrze pójdzie. Ja chcę niewielki kościółek lub kapliczkę, tylko ty i ja oraz ksiądz, i nasi drużbowie. Nikt więcej. Brak rodziców, brak rodzeństwa, bark pozostałych krewnych i znajomych. Tylko my i dwie inne osoby przy których czulibyśmy się komfortowo oraz ksiądz. Po wszystkim zamiast wesela, wolałbym od razu wyjechać, gdzieś gdzie bylibyśmy tylko my i spędzić tam kilka dni razem. Tak to sobie wyobrażam i to jest to czego ja chcę. Nasz plany na ten szczególny dzień zupełnie się różnią. Nasi rodzice na pewno będą za twoją wersją. Dlatego nie chcę ślubu i dlatego nie chcę, abyś mi się oświadczał.  
Zapanował cisza, podczas której Louis cały czas wpatrywał się w podłogę. Bał się spojrzeć na Harry’ego, bał się tego co może zobaczyć.  
\- Dobrze, zróbmy jak chcesz – ciszę przerwał głęboki głos Stylesa.  
\- Co? – wystrzelił głową do góry, z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na ukochanego. Czy on dobrze usłyszał?  
\- Niech nasz ślub wygląda tak jak ty tego chcesz – powiedział uśmiechając się do szatyna.  
\- Nie żartujesz?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – przyłożył dłoń do policzka niebieskookiego i zaczął go gładzić kciukiem – Louis, masz rację, chcę wspaniałego ślubu i wesela, jednak to czego chcę bardziej, to, abyś ty został moim mężem. I w tym momencie naprawdę nie ma dla mnie znaczenia jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać, dopóki to ty będziesz stał naprzeciwko mnie i to tobie będę przysięgał dozgonną miłość. To jest dla mnie najważniejsze.  
\- Kocham cię Hazz – przytulił się do loczka, a po jego policzkach ponownie potoczyły się łzy – Tak bardzo cię kocham – złączył ich usta w pocałunku.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział i wyplątując się z objęć ukochanego, podniósł się z podłogi – A teraz chodź – wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń.  
\- Gdzie? – mimo to wstał z pomocą zielonookiego.  
\- Mam zamiar po raz kolejny i ostatni to zrobić.  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i ruszył za Harrym.  
_Próba dziesiąta i ostatnia_  
Chłopak poprowadził ich na taras, przylegający do sypialni, który w tej chwili pokryty był warstwą śniegu. Wyszli na niego, nie przejmując się, że ich skarpetki będą mokre, a mróz szczypie w ich twarze i ręce.  
Harry klęknął na białym puchu, który odrobinę zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem i wyciągnął pudełeczko z pierścionkiem.  
\- Louis – zaczął – Kocham cię, kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie jak będzie wyglądał nasz ślub, dopóki to ty. Więc Louisie Tomlinsonie, zostaniesz moim mężem?  
\- Tak.  
Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek się na to zgodzi. Jednak to był Harry! Harry, który był w stanie zrezygnować dla Louisa ze ślubu swoich marzeń i zgodzić się na skromną, cichą ceremonię. Najważniejsze, że Louis zostanie jego mężem.


End file.
